bojoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Wisp
| | domains = Charm Community Good Knowledge Protection | apotheosis = 1781 IE }} Description Wisp appears as an air genasi with pale blue skin and long curly white hair. Her hair is most often worn down, and her skin is decorated with a number of white lines in intricate patterns. She most commonly takes the form of a woman in her early twenties, but occasionally appears older, as if in her late fifties. She has a reputation for beauty, both natural born and derived from a focus on personal presentation. Her wardrobe is wide and varied - and she may appear wearing any manner of well-crafted garment. However, she is only ever seen wearing white. Since her ascension, she is always accompanied by three goldenglow moths, that will flutter around the area and occasionally settle in her hair. Character Wisp is the current head of the BoJonian pantheon, but has been a person of note in BoJonian politics since the founding of the Chronopolis . She is concerned primarily with the greater good, and has been known to turn a blind eye to minor evil activities as long as things on the whole are going smoothly. While she believes gods should no longer directly interfere in mortal affairs, many of her values have extended to, and are propagated through her church , notably protection for family and the less fortunate, and the creation of social support for the fostering of strong communities. When interacting with others, she conducts herself professionally, and has a reputation for being a good host, even when dealing with enemies. She is noted for her wide appreciation of different varieties of tea, and preference for entertaining with tea ceremony. She has often appeared frustrated and cynical about the level of evil in the world, and will often patronize those that have earned her ire or failed her in tasks. She has little regard for stupidity and brashness, and has been known to examine a problem from different angles (almost to a paranoid degree) before taking action. Early Life Wisp began her life mortal; as a product of the slave breeding program in an average sized fort in the eastern desert regions of BoJonia . She was raised as part of the slave community in the same fort, and primarily spent her childhood years working as a household slave tending laundry, mending, and doing kitchen work. She later matured into a natural beauty, and was found to have talent for singing; both factors that led to her re-assignment as one of the slaves in charge of entertainment. It was here that she learned the foundations of being a bard, and what may have originally sparked her interest in lore and the arts. It was also at this time that she was transferred into the barracks for slaves with special training and tasks, a home that she would share with later-Chronopolis founders Shade, Saelithel and Kieran until the time of their liberation. Liberation After Wisp had reached age 18, the existing civil war between the BoJonian Empire and BoJonian Order reached her settlement. The place was attacked and set aflame, creating enough confusion to allow Wisp and many of her fellow slaves the chance to escape. Wisp and her fellow barracks members fled into a nearby wooded area to the north, and remained there for several days until it was determined that their previous home was lost to them. Wandering lost, the group by pure chance happened upon the ruins of an old church, a place that served as both much needed shelter, and the hiding place of a powerful ring. The subsequent wishes made with the ring changed the political landscape completely. The new political climate of BoJonia left their once liberators captured and at heavy losses. Wisp and company managed to locate a nearby keep with several surviving members, and assisted in preparing for an oncoming seige. Severely outmatched, the small force inhabiting the keep was at a loss for how to turn the tide. During a meeting of the keep's notables, a young BoJonian by the name of Dallan Felstryke suggested they seek allies with the monks in a long-sealed temple to the north. From there, Wisp, Felstryke and company secreted themselves out of the keep to chase this last hope for allies. The group was successfully able to locate the crater where the Temple of Sho once stood and subsequently gain admittance into the hidden plane where it had been relocated. However, once gaining admittance to the temple, it was revealed that the passage of time there was considerably removed from that of BoJonia . Time Stream Corrections The world Wisp and her companions emerged into when leaving the temple was vastly different from the one they had come from. They would discover that the place was subject to an ongoing downpour of acid rain, and overrun with mindless undead. The crater where the temple had long ago stood was full of every manner of junk and refuse. It was here, searching for salvage, that Wisp's right hand was severed mid-forearm. Bleeding out in the rain, Wisp accepted an offer of help from the lingering presence of Lilliana. Now in the Lady's service, Wisp's hand was replaced by one made of light. The group found that there were few living BoJonians left, and the first settlement they arrived at was discovered to be secretly controlled by undead. This discovery, and anger at Wisp's preaching for her newfound faith led to the group needing to leave the settlement in a hurry. It is notable that during their escape from this settlement, Wisp began her favouritism for use of the net in combat. From there, the group began seeking a way to return to their original place in time. Making their way to the ruins of Old Amalgam, they came to discover rumors of the existence of an old time travel device at the top of the Ebon Tower. During their exploration of the ruined city, Wisp discovered her second favored weapon, the lash knife. It is rumored that the weapon she originally discovered was vorpal, a property that allowed for the defeat of a very large undead at the hands of her and Saelithel. This feat heralded the group as saviours of a nearby settlement, and Wisp was subsequently invited to take over its leadership. While Wisp originally agreed to stay with the settlement, she was inevitably brought back to the current timeline with the use of the time rod that had been discovered by her companions. The group then embarked on a mission to try and prevent the visions of the future they had encountered. They tried and failed to save BoJonia from a future ravaged by plague by saving the original Heaven's Cloud, only to find they had worsened the future. Going back to correct their mistake, they found they had contracted a plague, which they then had to cure. By tapping into the void and applying clever engineering by BoJonian specialist Gerald, they managed to cure both impending plagues. They would later discover this had come at quite a cost. Founding of the Chronopolis Through Saelithel 's clever manipulation and use of a Deck of Many Things they had found in the ruins of Old Amalgam, the group of once-slaves established themselves a keep and a foothold in the eastern edges of BoJonia. Controlled by non-BoJonians, the keep quickly attracted outside settlers, and was soon a bustling community. While the keep itself (and its political and economic influence) began to expand through the efforts of Wisp's companions, she was primarily interested in the foundation and structure of the surrounding community. Through her efforts, the surrounding settlement established an organized government with stable social support and equal rights for all races. Each of Wisp's travelling companions focused on their own pursuits as the city - now dubbed "the Chronopolis " continued to boom and grow. It was during this time that Wisp began to build the new church of Lilliana , establishing a temple in her honor in the city. Around the time of the founding of Avarice - the first of Shade 's casinos, Wisp also opened the doors to her school and organization of courtesans. This group of highly trained women enabled Wisp to generate profit for further projects. This also served as one of the many factors that contributed to the Chronopolis ' economic, and eventual political stability. the Multiverse War Current Activities Category:Greater deities Category:Air genasi Category:Neutral good deities